cehalofandomcom-20200213-history
Halo Custom Edition Info Wiki:Requests for adminship
I have full knowledge about this game,And i know how to deal with cheaters+People who are very good at halo,i have my own ways,but im gonna tell few things,About adminship.....few months ago actually years ago,someone released a specific hack called Aimbot,Didnt know what was that....So i was playing on death island server and someone asked me if im using bot....i didnt know what was that i repeat but i said, yes to him...then i went to google to find out what was that bot so i wrote bot and then it went me on wikipedia aimbot,and i read all the article.As the years were passing i was becoming invisible but one day,i met someone on bloodgulch server so i said to him do you using aimbot?And what he answer to me i was so confused:Everybody using "aimbot" if the got skills.......And i was really upset of his answer.Because aimbot is like you are at aeroplane and because you dont know where to go ,you put autopilot to show you the direction....So i start using aimbot too....then when i decide to cut it off,i realize most servers were full of them.....And i start playing normal, i was having around 50 deaths and higher and my kills were low,because i was getting used to the idea of using aimbot,Then i start playing modified maps custom levels with A/I Campaign level legendary heroic normal and i was becoming very good at again....so i re-gain my strength +skills that i used to had and i became the best of the best,i also dare to say i overcame things that i was thought they were near impossible plus myself.After some months.....The situation in halo was out of control.....Full of aimbots all the servers were in possess of spaniots....Even today as i speak,there still in there and screw things up i was about to find the guy who made of this Aimbot....and put an END to it but i didnt have the change....So what i try to say here is people who believe by having powers and using them against players who havent done anything to them.Believe that with powers is the only way to make someone obey your corrupted rules....You ll never get anything done,because at the end the one who wins the freedom,is the people and those who arent afraid to tell what they believe.Over the last years,The dont change any map,the always play over and over the same default maps i know the players that are using aimbot 1) Ping 2)The way the act at the game by swearing to avoid how facts are really are 3)The doing circles all around the base 4)The keep hitting Shift which allow them to activate aimbot in game plus+"F"Meele attack so noone realize that the aim at head and for noob would believe the guy is pro,but he isnt how it seems to be.I have some ideas im working at,but i dont know if im supposed telling you that because perhaps someone else might steal that idea and tell it to his friends of what im planning doing with cheaters. 5)The lag too much and the final 6) The movements are too strange. Im Maximus im 19 years old and my e-mail is RedDawn2013@hotmail.gr If you want to contact with me